


Las aventuras de una Haru embarazada

by Ragna



Series: Let's do this sh** again, BUT DO IT RIGHT (KHR Rare pair week 2019) [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: En pleno cumpleaños de Tsuna, Lambo e I-pin pelean por un juguete que se acaba rompiendo. Cuando Lambo va a disparar la bazuca en medio de su berrinche, Haru intenta detenerlo, transformándose en el blanco del misil.





	Las aventuras de una Haru embarazada

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> First Kiss | Time Travel AU

Estaban en la celebración del cumpleaños de Tsuna, el adolescente cumplía sus 17 y estaba rodeado de todos sus más cercanos y amigos. Hasta Byakuran logró escabullirse entre los invitados y descansaba sobre el regazo del Vongola, casi ronroneando por los cariños que este le daba a su cabellera.

Haru estaba con los niños y Chrome, Kyoko intentaba hacer que Hana le perdiera el asco a los infantes que ahora más grandes disfrutaban de hacer enojar a la mujer. O bruja como le llamaba Lambo.

Algo se rompió y el chillido del rayo no se hizo esperar.

—¡Lambo! ¿Qué pasó?

—Hic- La-Lambo no fue-

—Tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso —intervino un Reborn preadolescente—. Tienes el juguete roto en la mano.

I-pin sostenía uno de los brazos del muñeco, que furiosa con su hermano se lo lanzó con toda su fuerza.

—¡Hic! ¡Lambo-Sama se enojó! —gritó el niño de nuevo, sacando de su cabeza la bazuca.

—¡Lambo, no! —exclamó Haru, intentando detener al joven. Más no pudo hacer nada más que ser el blanco del misil.

_¡KABOOM!_

—¡Xanxus, si no me traes una tira de fresas este matrimonio se acaba—! ¿Eh?

Todos en el salón quedaron viendo estupefactos a la mujer que se intercambio con la Haru de su tiempo.

La Haru de diez años en el futuro. Estaba embarazada.

¿Y dijo _Xanxus_ y _matrimonio_ en la misma oración?

—¡¿HARU-CHAN?!

—¿Kyoko-Chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Shanghai- No. Tu no eres _mi_ Kyoko-Chan. ¿Dónde-? —se giró a ver al niño que la observaba congelado en su sitio, sus lágrimas de cocodrilo secas—. Lambo-chan… Esto fue cuando usaste la bazuca en mi ¿No?

—Lo-Lo siento…

—Ha-Haru-chan —esta vez fue Tsuna. Quien se acercó a la mujer rápidamente—. ¿Prefieres sentarte en el sofá? No creo que estar en el suelo sea lo mejor para el bebé.

—Oh descuida Tsu, de aquí hay que me pueda sentar en el sofá ya habrán pasado los cinco minutos. Pero, si tuvieras algo de frutillas estaría más que contenta, el _idiota_ de mi marido creo que recién se fue a comprarlas.

—¿En serio te casaste con _Xanxus_?

—Oh ssh, Hayato. No tienen derecho a juzgar mis gustos matrimoniales —replicó sacando la lengua al otro.

—Aquí tienes Haru-chan —apareciendo con un bowl de fresas frescas.

—Oh Tsu, siempre serás el hombre más maravilloso que conocí —el susodicho se sonrojó hasta la orejas—. Mmh… necesitaba de esto, ah. Por cierto, ¡Pasa más tiempo con nosotros! ¡Que esté casada con esa bestia no quiere decir que no era bienvenido en el cuartel!

—Está bien, Haru-chan…

—No, es en serio ¿Qué será de mi bebé sin su padrino? Porque no me importa lo que digas, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tu serás el padrino de mi hijo.

—Sí, Haru-chan…

—Y otra cosa-

_PUFF_

—Inari-Sama jamás pensé estar tan agradecido de que ya pasaran los cinco minutos.

—¡Hahi! ¡¿Tsuna-san!? ¡Estaba en un lugar muy lujoso! ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada de qué preocuparte Haru-chan.


End file.
